


Whole

by when_lusii_attack



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fusion, sad but also fluffy so, they're really cute okay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_lusii_attack/pseuds/when_lusii_attack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry."<br/>Amethyst comforts Pearl after the whole Sardonyx thing.<br/>Super quick one-shot<br/>(Takes place right after Cry for help because it messed me up okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I tried drawing this but my hands are WAYYYY too shaky to do it right now  
> Anyway, I really needed to get this out there Even tho it's short af and not proofread lmao  
> Because it's been in my head since finishing that episode pbbbt
> 
> Just, Amethyst and Pearl comforting each other because they both have low self worth RIP ME

She doesn't notice the sound of her door opening, lost amongst the falls and her own thoughts. Her eyes water, but she doesn't bother to wipe the tears away.

 

"Hey."

 

Pearl jumps, gaze snapping to Amethyst, who for once in her life was quiet, startled by the purple girl's approach. She blinks at her, confused as to why she's here, opening her mouth to question her when Amethyst starts speaking instead.

 

"I didn't..." She trails off, her gaze averted, staring at the floor. "I didn't think she'd get so mad! I guess I was just- just jealous." Her eyes started to water as well, her voice straining with emotion.

 

Pearl looks up at her, eyes wide. Of all things to expect from her, this wasn't on that list.

 

"I g-guess we were in the same boat, wanting to feel stronger. I had to tell her but- but I was stupid. I'm really sorr-"

 

"Stop."

 

Her eyes snap up, taken aback by the not harshness- but intensity in Pearl's voice. "It's not your fault. Don't- don't blame yourself for this, Amethyst. It's mine." Pearl turns, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I guess I just wanted to feel... I wanted to feel whole again. But I ruined everything."

 

Silence fills the space between them, Amethyst unsure what to say. It was never a matter of strength for her, but feeling the desire to have another half. Despite their differences, neither of them ever feel quite whole. Not strong enough, not loved enough, they don't _matter_ enough.

 

" _If I could, begin to be-_ "

 

Her voice is quiet, a little raspy, but it once brings Pearl out of her haze once again. Amethyst looks back down at Pearl, singing softly, but the sound growing more confident with each note.

 

" _Half of what you think of me, I could do anything-_ "

 

Her hand reaches out to take Pearl's hand, and after a moment of hesitation, slender fingers intwine with thicker ones, and she's pulled up.

 

" _I could even learn how to love!_ "

 

She grabs Pearl's other hand with her own, and they step in tune with her soft singing. They break apart, then meet again in the middle, Amethyst twirling underneath Pearl's arm, hands still linked together.

 

A dance style not 100 percent their own, but perfect for each other.

 

Pearl joins in with the song, her voice cracking, throat sore from her previous tears, but neither of them pay any mind, smiles breaking out on sad faces, tears no longer flowing as they move in synchronization.

 

Amethyst may not be so eloquent with words, and Pearl has the tendency to say the wrong thing at times, but sometimes you just have to dance it out. To laugh it off.

 

They spin, Pearl light on her feet, Amethyst practically stomping hers, but she's swept off them easily as Pearl lifts her up, drawing her close to her in an embrace. They're both laughing, and their gems begin to glow.

 

Four arms wrap around her own torso, and two voices speak as one sound.

 

"You aren't alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself bc I'm pearlmethyst tRASH
> 
> Sorry if my writing sucked, I'm more of an artist.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
